Born this Way
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: Kurt sabia desde muy chico que no habia nada malo con el, en absoluto. Su madre se aseguró de eso. Oneshot Traduccion de Keitorin Ashtore


**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox, Born this Way es de Lady Gaga y la historia original es de Keitorin Asthore (fanfiction(.)net/s/6885537/1/Born_This_Way)

Mollie Hummel tatareaba bajito mientras jugueteaba con las botellas de esmalte de uñas en su tocador, pero frunció el ceño al echar una mirada a sus uñas. Las había pintado la noche anterior, una bonita capa de color rosa, pero sus uñas ya estaban astilladas y rayadas de los restos de pintura de agua, resultado de enseñar arte en la primaria todo el día. "Temo el día que empecemos la unidad de modelado de arcilla", dijo en voz alta.

Realmente se habían dañado. Había pasado todo el verano pintándose las uñas de diferentes colores- Amarillo mantequilla, azul aguamarina, lavanda- solo para ver su trabajo desgastarse tan pronto como el año escolar empezaba de nuevo.

Kurt estaría decepcionado. El había estado viéndola ávidamente la noche anterior, mientras se pintaba sus uñas, fascinado por el profundo color rosa y le rogó que lo hiciera con él. Ella se rió y obedientemente pintó sus pequeñas uñitas en cuidadosas pinceladas, mientras Burt se limitaba a sacudir su cabeza y despeinar a Kurt.

Ella se deslizo fuera de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo a la habitación de Kurt. Estaba extrañamente silencioso, pero ella podía oír el suave rechinido de un marcador. Tocó a la puerta suavemente y echó un vistazo dentro.

Su niño de 6 años estaba sentado en el piso, con un marcador negro en sus manitas, sollozando mientras con enojo borroneaba sus uñas. "¿Kurt?" dijo suavemente. "¿Qué pasa cariño?"

Sorprendido, Kurt brincó y dejó caer el marcador sin tapa, haciendo una pequeña mancha negra en la alfombra color crema. "Yo… Yo solo tuve un día muy...muy...malo Mami", confesó, mientras su barbilla temblaba

Mollie se sentó en el piso a un lado de él, e inmediatamente Kurt trepó a su regazo, escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y sus hombros. "Dime que pasó, KK" dijo ella suavemente, acariciando su espalda.

Kurt enredó sus deditos en su suave y largo cabello; la tinta negra pintada sobre sus uñitas se veía rara y fuera de lugar en esas pequeñas manos. "Ellos se burlaron de mi," él dijo, sus hombros subiendo y bajando en pequeños sollozos. "Ellos dijeron que mi voz era rara, y…. y que mi ropa era tonta…. Y…y que… que solo las niñas se pintaban las uñas, y q si yo era una niña, entonces era una niña muy fea… y…y yo-"

Mollie lo abrazo, meciéndolo y queriendo confortarlo mientras el rompía en llanto. Kurt lloraba contra su hombro, agarrando con fuerza la tela de su vestido, mientras ella seguía acariciando su cabello. "tuviste un muy mal día" le dijo suavemente, dejando un beso sobre su oreja. "Está bien cariño…. Está bien llorar por eso."

Kurt lloraba con fuerza, su cuerpecito temblando, mientras ella lo seguía meciendo, abrazándolo mientras ambos seguían en el piso de la habitación del niño. Ella sabía que Kurt era diferente de otros niños de su edad, y sabia que probablemente iba a tener que pasar tiempos difíciles, pero aun así, había esperado que su pequeño tan dulce y alegre pudiera ser capaz de ganarse a las personas. Aparentemente, este no había sido el caso.

Los sollozos fueron calmándose, quedando en pequeños temblores. Mollie besó la frente tibia de Kurt. "¿Un poco mejor ahora?" preguntó. Kurt asintió pegado a su cuello

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de Nuevo, ella lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla. "Todo estará bien KK," susurró. "Puedo arreglarlo. Para eso estamos la mamis"

Lo bajó de su regazo y se incorporó, tomando su mano. Kurt enredo sus pequeños dedos con los de ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Mami?" preguntó mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo

"Algo especial," Mollie dijo. Ella lo levantó y lo sentó en su tocador, después ella se sentó en la pequeña silla frente a él. Kurt la veía interesado, aun respirando hondo de vez en cuando, mientras ella buscaba en el cajón superior, sacando una botella de líquido morado y varias motas de algodón. "Ahora, dime las cosas buenas que pasaron hoy. ¿Qué pasó después de que Papi y yo te dejamos en tu salón esta mañana?"

"Bueno, tuve q dejar mi mochila, pero… yo no sabía dónde, pero tenía un espacio, y tenía mi nombre… ohm pero estaba mal escrito Mami…decía 'Curt' con 'C', pero pude leerlo, y se q ese no es mi nombre… pero la Maestra Avery va a arreglarlo," Kurt platicaba. Mollie vertió un poquito de quitaesmalte en un algodón y lo empezó a pasar por las uñitas de Kurt. "Oh! Mami!, esta frio!" arrugó su nariz respingadita "Y huele raro"

"No te preocupes por eso, sígueme platicando que mas pasó en tu día," le respondió

Kurt se removió un poco, y regresó a su historia. Mollie trabajaba despacio y pacientemente sobre las manitas de su hijo, limpiando las capas de tinta negra y esmalte de uñas rosas.

"… y luego la Maestra hizo que todos salieran al recreo, pero yo no… y yo... yo fui a tu salón," le dijo, soltando un suspiro largo. "Mami…. Fue un día muy largo."

"Lo sé amor," ella le sonrió, tirando la ultima mota de algodón en la papelera. "Ahora, ve tus manos"

Kurt levantó sus manos y las contempló. "Mami, están limpias de nuevo," le dijo. "Sin negro. Era feíto."

"Si, era feíto," ella estuvo de acuerdo, y deslizo su caja con esmaltes de uñas hacia él. "Ahora, escoge un color."

Kurt abrió grande su boca, sorprendido. "Pero… Mami… los niños grandes…." empezó a protestar

"Lo sé," dijo Mollie serenamente. "Escoge cualquier color que te guste."

Kurt se mordió un nudillo concentrándose, mientras veía las líneas de botellitas acomodadas por colores; Mollie sonreía mientras acariciaba el cabello que se venía a su frente. "Ese," dijo finalmente, sacando el frasquito de un color aguamarina iridiscente

"Ese color es perfecto," ella dijo. "Combina con tus ojos perfectamente."

"¿En serio?" Kurt preguntó. El se acercó al espejo, pegando su frente contra la fría superficie, estirando sus mejillas, aun ligeramente pecosas por el sol del verano. "Mami… ¿mis ojos son bonitos? Porque… ese color es bonito."

"Tus ojos son hermosos." Ella respondió, tomando una de las manitas, pasando pinceladas de esmalte en sus pequeñas uñas-

Kurt se quedó mirándola en silencio, mientras ella cubría las uñitas en ese brillante color aguamarina.

"¿Mami?" se atrevió a decir

"Dime, corazón" respondió

"¿Y si se burlan de mí mañana?"

Mollie incline su cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en esa mano tan pequeña y frágil. "Entonces, les vas a decir que no hay nada… nada en absoluto que este mal contigo," ella dijo. "tu les vas a decir que eres perfecto. Y si ellos te preguntan que quien te lo dijo, les dirás que tu mamá lo dijo." Ella cubrió el pulgar de la última capa de pintura. "Tu naciste de esta manera."

Kurt le sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y brillante que hizo que su corazón doliera un poquito menos. _El va a estar bien…, _se dijo a sí misma. _Es un pequeño luchador._

Ella pinto sus uñas, agregando otra capa de esmalte. "ahí está," le dijo al terminar. "ya puedes mirar"

El levantó sus manitas y movió los dedos contra la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana. "están perfectas," el dijo radiante. "Mami, están tan bonitas."

"Casi tanto como tú," respondió, haciéndole cosquillas despacito.

El se rió. "Mami, quiero ponerte bonita también," le dijo. Escogió una botella de esmalte violeta. "¿Puedo pintarte los dedos? Porfis? Puedo?"

"No, no puedo usar esmaltes y enseñar arte," ella dijo con cierta tristeza, viendo las manchas amarillas y verdes en sus uñas recién pintadas de rosa. Kurt se puso cabizbajo. "Pero quizás, podemos jugar con algo de mi maquillaje, hm?"

Kurt se emocionó. "Sii!" respondió inmediatamente, buscando la cajita de las sombras para los ojos. "Ésta Mami! Porfis usa ésta!"

Mollie se rio, obedientemente pasó una capa de sombra color champagne con brillos, la clase de tonos que ella dejaba solo para ocasiones espéciales. Kurt se acerco más para verla en el espejo, sus mejillas redondas casi pegadas a las suyas. Ella escogió su rímel, y con movimiento experto lo aplicó en sus largas pestañas, haciendo que Kurt boqueara.

"¿Quieres probarlo?" ella le preguntó, levantando el pequeño cepillo. Kurt asintió con entusiasmo y se acercó aun más. Mollie acercó el cepillo del rímel, y levantó la pequeña barbilla. "Ve hacia el cielo," le dijo. Kurt obedecía mientras ella movía el cepillito, apenas contra sus pestañas.

El parpadeaba casi desesperado, sus largas y negras pestañas casi rozando sus mejillas. "Pica!" dijo.

Ella se rió. "Mira lo largas que están tus pestañas," le señaló. "Todas las niñas estarán celosas de ti."

Kurt se sentó derecho, orgulloso, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. "Soy bastante bonito," le informó a Mollie

"Y tan humilde," dijo casi riendo, apretó sus rodillas. "¿Terminamos con el makeover?"

"No, nop, nop" Kurt dijo, mientras buscaba entre la colección de labiales, sacando los tubos, hasta que encontró uno con color rojo brillante. "Mami, tienes que usar este"

"Tengo?" preguntó en broma. "Ok, ok…está bien, ponme el labial."

Kurt se acercó, frunciendo los labios en concentración, hasta sacando la punta de la lengua mientras aplicaba con mucho cuidado el labial en la boca de su mamá. Ella se quedó quieta durante el lento y cuidadoso proceso. "Ahí está"

Mollie sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Ese tono de rodo le hacía ver casi como una prostituta sobrevalorada (si, no había sido su mejor elección en color) pero al menos, había sido divertido maquillares. "Buen trabajo!" elogió a su hijo.

"Ahora yo! Ahora yo Mami!" Kurt pidió

Ella tomó la pequeña barbilla puntiaguda en su mano, y puso el labial en su labio inferior mientras abría su boca. Cuidadosamente aplicó el intenso color rojo en sus pálidos labios, medio sonriendo para ella. "ahora frota tus labios juntos", le dijo.

Así lo hizo, y abrió la boca con un chasquido, y después se rio al verse al espejo. "Mami, me veo como tú!" él dijo.

Mollie sonrió a sus reflejos. Debajo del maquillaje, ellos realmente se parecían- el mismo cabello suave, los mismos ojos vivaces enmarcados entre pestañas oscuras, la misma piel blanca. "Y eres hermoso," le dijo, acunando su barbilla con sus manos, y le dio un beso, embarrándose de labial. "ahora, creo que los niños pequeños que pasaron su primer día de clases merecen un premio, y creo que hay algo de nieve de Napolitano en el congelador. Conoces a algún chico de primer año que quiera un poco?"

"Yo!" Kurt dijo, abrazándola y brincoteando. "Yo! Yo, Mami! Porfis!"

Ella se rió, bajándolo al suelo. "vamos por algo de nieve entonces," le dijo, apretando su manita, la luz del atardecer arrancando brillos de su esmalte aguamarina

Y Mollie sabía que Burt agitaría la cabeza y se reiría al ver a su pequeño hijo en toda su maquillada gloria cuando regresara a casa. Ella sabía que una plática de corazón y algo de tiempo madre-hijo no podría arreglar las cosas por siempre. Ella sabía que aun así, el regresaría a casa ciertas tardes cabizbajo, con una expresión que rompería el corazón

Lo que ella no sabía, es que ella no siempre estaría ahí para arreglar las cosas.

Pero ella tampoco sabía que 10 años después, su dulce niño, caminaría con seguridad por un escenario, 16 años, esbelto, orgulloso y tan hermoso como antes, cantando con orgullo para ella, por el, por todos.

_centeriMy mama told me when I was young / Mi mama me dijo cuando era joven_

_We are all born superstars/ Todos nacimos superstrellas_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on/ Ella acomodó mi cabello y me puso labial_

_In the glass of her boudoir/ en el espejo de su tocador_

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,"/ "No hay nada malo con amar quien eres"_

_She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe./ __Ella dijo, "por que El te hizo perfecto bebe"_

_So hold your head up, boy, and you'll go far. / Así que levanta tu cabeza, y llegaras lejos_

_Listen to me when I say."/ __Escúchame cuando digo_

_I'm beautiful in my own way/ Soy hermoso en mi propia forma_

'_Cause God makes no mistakes/ Por que Dios no comete errores_

_I'm on the right track, baby / estoy en el camino correcto, baby_

_I was born this way. / Yo naci de esta manera/center/i_

**bNotas del traductor/b**

Bueno, les presento a Baby!Kurt y uno de mis OC preferidos que me he topado en el Glee fanfiction, Mollie Hummel…

Con este fic, empiezo a traducir a la autora **Keitorin Asthore (**fanfiction(.)net/u/440833/Keitorin_Asthore) que realmente me ha atrapado con su estilo dulce y tierno, sobre todo con baby!kurt y baby!blaine, que son lo mas dulce que he visto últimamente.

Cualquier duda, comentario o rechifla, encantada de responderles

Ah! Y el link a la presentación que hace referencia al final (youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=Widfun4HjPY ) Por favor…. Quien no ama a Kurt ahí?


End file.
